Episode 5181 (25th December 2001)
Plot Les eventually lets Janice go and drives her back to the Street. Les is very depressed, he was hoping they could get back together but Janice makes it clear that she's not interested. Audrey, Sally, Martin and the kids are supposed to be having Christmas dinner together but the gas goes off. Todd turns up and tries to kiss Sarah. Luke Ashton sees this and thinks that Sarah is two-timing him. Roy, Hayley, Norris, Matt and Charlie get the food ready at the cafe to feed the homeless, unfortunately only one man, Wally, turns up. Peter gets drunk and tells Deirdre exactly what he thinks of her. Deirdre storms off and leaves them to sort their own dinner out. Karen apologises for being rude to Eileen and she and Steve make up. The Police turn up looking for Terry in the middle of the Duckworths' Christmas dinner. Geena's mother calls to see Geena. She makes a couple of racist remarks to Dev and he tells her exactly what he thinks of her. Geena is upset with Dev for talking to her mother like that and storms out. Ashley, Maxine, Sally, Martin, Audrey, Fred and Eve all end up eating at Roy's Rolls as there is no gas at home and plenty of spare food at the Cafe. Jack goes to give Terry £4,400 (having paid Tyrone back his £600) but whilst on the allotment he has heart pains. Terry hot-wires a car and drives Jack to the hospital where Terry is spotted and arrested. Deirdre turns up at Dev's flat. They tell each other all about their respective days and then end up in bed together. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Fred Elliott - John Savident *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Charlie Ramsden - Clare McGlinn *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gill Gregory - Michelle Newell *Luke Ashton - John O'Neill *Wally - Geoffrey Banks *DS Wilson - Marcus Romer *PC Watson - Daniel Poyser Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - A & E Department and exterior *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *23a Balaclava Terrace - Living room/kitchen *Chapman Street flat - Living room and kitchen *Allotments - Potting shed *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 7.25pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Terry is forced to choose between his family and freedom, and Deirdre's Christmas wish comes true. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,980,000 viewers (7th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns